learning to love
by Rei into the darkness
Summary: just read the frist chapter yyh and inuyasha we dont own ANYTHING


inuyyh cross over

i do not own yyh or inu but i wish i ownd youko

" so do i":youko

" i wish i ownd sesshomaru":itsumi

" you wish, as do i":sesshomaru

"YOUR WORSE THAN ME/HIM: me and youko

" get the fuck on with the story !!!!!!!!!!!": inuyasha

itsumi drooling over Sesshomaru

" can i get an umbrella?":sesshomaru

"you can just ask me to stop!": itsumi

" but then you would stare! i rather you drool!":sesshomaru

"how about WE ignor you and we get on with the story?!"Rei

" but i would miss her freaking me out!": sesshomaru

" ok, ok, here is the deal , we get on with the story and ill freak

you out all you want later, kay?": itsumi

" ok smirk":sesshomaru

"aww! he is just like a baby pup!" : inuyasha

" shut the hell up you faget!!!": sesshomaru

"i want my Youko!!!!": Rei

" i now!!!": Youko pufs ou chest with pride

nods a 'no' with emberasment: itsumi

" your even more fucked up than me and sesshomaru!":itsumi

" hehe": inuyasha  
"LOOK IN DA MIRROR!!!!!": Rei

"why ? just to see how sexy i am?":itsumi

" i hear ya!":sesshomaru

"NO TO SEE HOW OBSESSED YOU ARE!!!": Rei

" o0o0o000o0o!!!!":inuyasha

"shut it inuyasha b4 i stick Kagome up your ass!!!!":itsumi and Rei

"should i be the one up hers???":inuyasha

"ewwww!!!!!":everyone but kagome she is in a dead faint

"i like it when kagome is like that. . . .she should stay that way!":Rei and Itsumi

"hehe. . . . NO WAY THAT WASNT FUNNY!!!!":inuyasha

"hehe":youko and sessomaru

"grrrr. . ok ON WITH THE STORY!!!!":inuyasha

"ok!!!!":everyone

pROLOG

THE MEETING

TO YOUNG SISTERS ONE FOX ONE DOG,BOTH SISTERS ARE TWO OF THE BEST THIFE'S IN FUDEL ERA, THEY MEET THERE FUTUERE LOVERS' ON A HIST THINGS JUST GET BETTER FROM THERE. YOUKO AND SESSHOMARU ( WHO WILL BE CALLED SESSHO FOR A GOOD PART OF THE STORY) PARTNERS IN CRIME WERE OUT TO GET THE SAME ORBS THAT THE SISTERS WERE. THEY MEET BREFLELY AT THE HIST AND THEN AGAIN IN THE FOREST YOUKO AND SESSHO ASKED TO STAY WITH THERE GROUP FOR A BIT BUT THEY NEVER EXPTED TO FALL IN LOVE.

**HOW PEOPLE LOOK **

ITSUMI : LONG LIGTH BLUE HAIR WITH PURPLE AND BLACK HIGLIGTHS. AMASIST EYES THAT SHOW A FREE SPRITE AND A FIGTHER SOME ONE WHO WOULD BRAKE ALL THE RULES TO GET WHAT SHE WANTS AND DOSNT GIVE A FUCK WHAT PEOPLE SAY OR THINK A BODY A GODESS WOULD KILL FOR NICE EVERY THING NOTHING TO BIG OUR TO SMALL HIGTH IS 6'1. WERES A TIGTH TANK TOP WITH ONE FULL ARM THE BASE COLOR IS BLACK WITH LIGTH PURPLE FOR THAT ONE ARM. SHE WEARS TIGTH TIGTH BLACK LEATHER PANTS THAT ALOW HER TO MOVE WITH A LONG LIGTH BLUE SKIRT OVER IT WITH A PURPLE DRAGON FLYING UP IT THE SKRIT IS TWO PICES OF FABERIC THAT OR HELD ON BY HER SWORD BELT. SHE ALSO HAS A LIGTH BLUE DOG TAIL LIKE SESSHO'S. SHE WEARS BLACK BOOTS LIKE CATWOMANS DONT EVEN ASK SHE DEMANDS SHE HAVE THEMOH, AND MOST OF THE TIME HANDLES HER PROBLEMS BY CURSIN PPL OUT AND KILLIN THERE SKINNY ASSES!HER NAILS SHOW HER ELEMENTS AS WELL AS HER BLUE HAIR. CONTROLES ALL ELEMENTS.

WEPONS: (Itsumi: nosy basterds!youll find out later in da story!. . . .get the fuck outa here b4 i shuv your momma up your ass!!!)(you:yep she is a lovelbul one!)(itsumi:DAMN RIGHT!)

REI: MID BACK BLACK HAIR THATS OUTLINED IN SILVER,TWO SILVER FOX EARS AND 6 TAILS TIPED IN BLACK, RED,PURRPLE,BLUE, YELLOW,AND GREEN.SHE HAS AS WELL A BODY A GODESS WOULD KILL FOR ONLY SHE HAS FEMALE KINDA BUFF NESS ABOUT HER SHOWING HER MASTERY IN MARSHAL ARTS UNLIKE HER SISTER WHO ONLY USES WEPPONS.SHE WEARS ABOUT THE SAME AS HER SISTER ONLY THE BASE OF HER TANK TOP IS BLACK WITH SILVER AND SHE DOSNT BOTHER WITH THE SKRIT. SHE WEARS SILVER BOOTS INSTED OF BLACK.

SHE HAS GREEN EYS WITH GOLD SPECKS THAT SHOW YOU THE FLAR IN HER SOUL IF SHE WANTS TO. CONTROLES ALL ELEMENTS. ONCE SHE KILLES SOMEONE SHE CANT STOP EASILY, THANK GOODNESS ITSUMI CALMS HER DOWN.. . .(Rei : i heard that. . . . .takes out dager)(you: hey! you guys r related!!!)(itsumi:DAMN RIGHT!. . . . .unfortunetly. . .)(rei: hey!i can hear you!)

YOUKO: ALL THE SAME BUT MAKE THE OUTFIT BLACK AND GOLD

SESSHOMARU: SAME AS AL WAYS BUT A BIT MORE OPEN WITH FRIENDS.

SHIPPO: BLACK HAIR OUTLINED IN SILVER AND OUTFIT BLACK AND GREEN. MAKE THE TAIL AND FEET BLACK WITH SILVER WE HAVE OUR SHIPPO. SON OF REI FROM A DEAD LOVER.

KELENA: DAUGHTER OF ITSUMI AND DEAD LOVER. (itsumi:he was a bastard!the nigga betray me!i dont trust boyz anymore, there all fags!!!)(you:ill make it better, just wait.)(itsumi:NIGGA DONT TALK TO ME LIKE DAT!!!SHOT ILL BUST A ARROW UP YOUR ASS!)(you: dont you just love her?claps). KELENA IZ 1, SHE HAS A LIGHT YELLOW TAIL AND EARS, HAS A WHITE, BLACK, AND PURPLE KIMONO THAT GOES IN THE PATTER LIKE RINS.

INUYASHA GANG: SAME AS EVER BUT KAGOME IS IN AISA (itsumi and rei: we gave her a one way tiket!laughs evily)


End file.
